Many different types of image capture devices (e.g., smartphone with a camera, standalone digital camera, webcam, video camera, laptop with a camera, other devices with cameras, etc.) are used to capture images (e.g., still images, video images, etc.). These image capture devices may include an optical lens configured to move with respect to an image sensor. The image to be captured may be focused by the lens onto the image sensor, which detects and conveys the image information to other components of the camera for capture and storage of the image.
For example, a user of a smartphone may point a camera of the smartphone at a scene that the user wishes to take a picture and be able to view a preview of the scene on a screen of the smartphone that shows what the camera is capturing. The smartphone may be configured to perform a manual or auto focus of the camera, which moves the optical lens of the camera with respect to the image sensor to ensure the scene is in focus and not blurry. Such a change in position of the optical lens of the camera with respect to the image sensor may change the field of view of the image of the scene captured by the image sensor between the old position of the lens and the new position of the lens. Such a change in the field of view may be unexpected and cause the user to take a picture of a scene that is different than the scene the user initially intended to take a picture of or cause an unintended change in view of the preview on the screen of the smartphone.